There is an increasing trend towards smaller portable radiotelephones. One way of achieving a smaller profile for the telephone when not in use, whilst retaining a functional separation between earpiece and microphone whilst in use, is to configure the telephone such that it folds up when not in use. This configuration has become popular with consumers.
In order to enhance the ease of use of such phones, it is desirable to be able to open the telephone using only one hand. With prior art solutions, both hands must generally be used. One hand is used to hold the lower portion of the telephone while the other hand grips the upper portion and moves it into an open position.
Alternatively, it is possible to configure the telephone such that a pushbutton may be used to activate a spring mechanism within the hinge which automatically opens the telephone. Such a mechanism is described in GB Patent Application 2300880A. Such mechanisms, however, are complex and expensive. It is desirable to keep the hinge design as simple, and hence as inexpensive, as possible.